


cherish

by azureheavens



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: A couple drabbles from Cheria's point of view in various points in canon. I'll update if I ever think of more.





	1. Chapter 1

Seven years ago.

It was one of those few days were Cheria actually felt a little okay for once, despite all that had happened. Her chest didn't tighten up as it normally did, and the rising dust from knocking one of Grandpa’s books off the shelf didn’t launch her into a coughing fit. This was good, Cheria told herself. If her health continued like this, maybe she could convince Asbel to do something remotely normal. It was only the two of them now, and he was so upset yesterday…

They could go to Lhant Hill together. Not because it was something she wanted, but maybe it was something he would like. They could go and pick sopherias and plant them by her house, maybe even in the gardens by the manor.

It wouldn’t be that girl’s replacement, just a reminder. Maybe now he could see that…

Cheria walked out the door of her house and her foot crunched on a folded piece of paper on the doorstep. Curious, she bent down to pick it up, only to find her own name written on it in a familiar scrawl.

_“Cheria,_

_“I’m sorry. I know I said I’d stay—”_

Cheria’s brown eyes widened as she read the letter. The paper crinkled and strained in her grip as her hands balled up. All the air squeezed out of her lungs.

_"I'm really sorry."_

No, please! Not him too…!

Then, for the first time she could in her life, she ran. She ran, and ran, and did not stop for breath. Her lungs filled and drained like lungs were supposed to do.

But what good was it when it felt like her heart was trapped under a rock, and tears ran down her face like rain.


	2. Chapter 2

The frozen cavern air crackled and flared with electricity. First, Cheria’s hands flew to her mouth in shock, then to Kurt’s back as he slumped to the floor, his blade still lodged in the electrical circuit. The healing light in her hands shimmered over the man’s back, the bitter smell of burnt flesh rising up from his weakening body.

Normally the light would seep in and fill the wound like a seal, numbing pain and speeding healing. But her power felt like it was being blocked from the body–it couldn’t fill up the wound because it had no way of reaching the source. She had only experienced this one time before, and that time… Sometimes were just too late.

But she wouldn't give up. He was still moving. His lips faltered, and his hand was still reaching out. There was too much left to say. Time was running out.

Too many people never get that last chance to say what's in their heart. Fewer still, get that chance to listen.

At first she was trying to heal him, but now she needed to keep Kurt alive as long as she could, to make his final rest as peaceful as possible…


End file.
